


Tale of the Red-Eyed Wolf

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, HaleCest, Incest, M/M, scerica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost two years since the two Hales accepted that they were bound in ways more personal than family. But how is the pack going to handle it when it finally comes out? Time will tell. Halecest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImStillInTheAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImStillInTheAir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pack Day Out (AKA Derek Hale Hates the Zoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648984) by [ImStillInTheAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImStillInTheAir/pseuds/ImStillInTheAir). 



Plush, black fur stuffed and styled in a sitting position. Crystal blue eyes carefully painted over by a skilled hand. A navy collar around the neck with a little tag that read ‘I’m the Alpha’. Looking at it brought Peter Hale a great sense of amusement and also a sense of affection. It was still on the dresser, where the alpha had left it. No one knew this but two people, and neither would tell for obvious reasons. The stuffed wolf was bought originally as a bit of a gag gift, and Peter had taken care that the little toy was well taken care of before he’d given it to the owner; who just happened to be his mate, alpha and ironically, his nephew. Of course, no one in the pack knew this little fact. It took a great deal of finesse to cover the fact that the two Hale men were intimately involved, bound together as a couple as most of the pack members were. It had taken years, even after his coma, before Peter had discovered what Derek had been hiding for ages. Initially, it was an entire secret. But after a comment about Peter’s scent lingering on the alpha, Derek had come up with a story that he was trying to make sure Peter was capable of joining the pack. A week later, the former alpha had moved into the spare bedroom just across the hall from Derek. After the somewhat lie, no one in the group of teens had questioned the sudden addition to the living quarters. 

The hard part, as Peter would find out, was making sure it wasn’t overbearingly obvious. So to try and keep it under wraps, Derek had come up with an idea. More like a number one rule for them to follow no mater how hard it was not to. In public, and when the pack was around, there was to be no physical contact that could be deemed as sexual. It was a bit of a disappointment to Peter, who had a fondness for kissing the alpha, but the beta agreed nonetheless, understanding the reaction to the pack finding out may not be very welcomed for a bit. But being the alpha was sometimes a weary task. Such as the day when Peter had bought the plush wolf sitting on Derek’s dresser. The teens, in a frantic whining fest of pleas to go to the zoo, had dragged the alpha out. Peter had gone along as well, knowing how much his nephew hated zoos, and that as a whole, Derek wouldn't be able to control the restless teens on his own and could very well end up killing one to make a point. He’d done everything to help keep Derek calm, or at least half relaxed. He’d gone so far as to secretly grope the other man. He knew Derek tried to be annoyed, but it was hard to keep from being comforted by the touch of your mate, and Peter had utilized it to keep Derek from going insane. Despite the very public place, the rule had to be bent in order to keep them both alive and well.

That was almost a year prior. Upon buying the stuffed wolf, after the goading from Stiles that they shoudl totally buy a premium membership for Derek because the food was discounted as well as the trinkets and toys at the gift shops, Peter had kept it in his room, secretly holding it when he had alone time, marking the wolf with his scent by petting it like a real animal, even the occasional spray of cologne. He wanted to actually surprise Derek with it. He knew Derek would throw the membership away, Derek hated zoos aftr all, but the wolf, because of how he marked it, would hopefully be another story. And Peter had been right. After weeks of making sure his scent was basically embedded in the little toy, he’d left it on the bed while Derek was showering after a session of sex. Peter himself had tucked into the kitchen to start dinner, a kind of amused smirk on his face as he’d cooked. Luckily none of the others had gotten to the loft after school due to practice and work, so Peter had an opportunity to pretend he was clueless as Derek wandered out. He had put the food in the oven and gone to shower once Derek was out, and he had been unaware of anything as he’d used his own bathroom. Another way to cancel out the mingling scents he and Derek had. That night at dinner, everyone was curious as to where the little wolf was, but Derek said nothing about it. Peter, as usual, had waited until the hall was quiet and the others were asleep before slipping into Derek’s room. He hadn’t missed the glistening, crimson painted hues of the toy. He had smiled and when Derek questioned him about it, he had explained that it was partially to appease Stiles, but the wolf itself had been a way to give Derek something to remind him of Peter when they couldn’t be together, which was unfortunately a great deal with the teenagers around more often than not. So the fact that Derek had only thrown away the membership had pleased Peter. Of course he’d had to make up for the membership gag for several hours, not that he complained at all. And because Derek still had it, still let it sit with the dresser as its perch, Peter loved looking at it as he lay in the bed early in the morning, waiting for Derek to wake up. And it was now coming to almost eighteen months he and Derek had kept their bond under wraps. Stiles had made a comment about how neither of the men had gone out on dates or even seemed concerned about their own mates, and with the teens having plans to go out of town to shop for prom, the next morning would be the best time to bring up the point. 

Going to bed hadn’t been much of an issue, and Peter had nestled contently against Derek, his face buried against the alpha’s neck. The sounds of the teens up at 5:45 had Peter on edge as Derek woke. The alpha had gone out to keep the noise to a minimum, and once the pack of teen werewolves had gone, Peter braved leaving his mate’s room. Derek was making food and cleaning up all at once, and Peter moved to help finish the meal. It was quiet for a minute or two before Peter opened his mouth to speak. He only got his nephew’s name out when the alpha had been behind him and nuzzled into his neck. Blue eyes closed and he gave a smile. “Derek…” he repeated. 

“Yes, I know.” Derek muttered, a kind of worry in his voice. “They’re going to figure it out soon.” He let a sigh escape him as he laid a kiss on Peter’s neck. “If they haven’t already.” Pulling away, the alpha moved to get another cup of coffee. “I didn’t want to come clean last night when Stiles said something. Not without making sure we were on the same page.” He looked down at his cup. “That and it actually worries me some of them will leave.”

“It has been over a year.” Peter said. “They would have figured it out eventually even if we never said anything. And if any of them have pieced it together already, it doesn’t seem to be an issue. They’re all still here.” He glanced at his nephew from where he was finishing hash browns. “You look tired.”

“I’m not used to being up this damn early.” Derek grumbled. Raising one hand to rub at his eyes, he leaned back against the counter as Peter cooked. “Do you think they’re ready? To know that the bond of a mate can be familial as well, but that it’s rare.”

Peter shrugged. “Honestly, I can’t speak for them, Derek. What I can say is that I think they suspect something may be going on between us. Which the suspicion isn’t false. I can also say that I believe Stiles was trying to read your reactions last night.” He looked over at the alpha. “He’s getting good at reading even the two of us since he was turned.” It wasn’t an easy topic; Stiles’ becoming a wolf. In an effort to try and convince Scott to join the alpha pack, Deucalion had sent Kali after Stiles, and the end result was that Stiles was bitten. The bite took and Stiles hadn’t known what else to do, and had come to the Hales, not wanting to scare Scott. Scott had caught the change in Stiles’ scent and initially blamed Derek, but upon finding out it had been Kali, that his friend had been bitten because of him, Scott had been unable to look at Derek, Peter or Stiles for weeks. But that was all in the past now. Peter turned to cross the kitchen to his nephew, raising a hand to run his fingers through the alpha’s hair. “It’ll be okay, Derek.” He assured. “It’s time they know why we haven’t looked for a mate.” He said softly. 

Derek looked down, sighing as he leaned into Peter’s hand. “I can’t do it alone.”

“You won’t.” Peter replied, smiling softly. “I’ll be right beside you.” He promised. When Derek’s eyes opened and locked on Peter’s, the former alpha gave a slightly enlarged smile and leaned in to kiss the other Hale. Feeling an arm wrap around him, he hummed softly before pulling away to look at the younger wolf. “We’ll be fine.” He said again, reluctantly pulling away to finish the food. 

Derek actually gave a half-laugh, shaking his head. “I hope so. I don’t think I can lose pack again.”

Peter gave a slight frown. “The Argents made a vow to never harm us after they found out about Kate.” He said firmly. “I don’t know about Allison, but Chris I trust.” He said simply. 

“Wasn’t he your best friend?”

“Once upon a time. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I could be his friend again. But there’s a part of me that says no. A part that just…can’t really forgive them for letting it happen.” He shrugged. “It’s no big deal now. Chris is a man of his word. One of the few people in that family to be that way.” As he put the food on plates and Derek took one, Peter gave a tender smile at his mate and moved to eat his own food before the two went to clean up the rest of the mess and figure out what to do with an entire day to themselves.


	2. Passtime

If there was one thing about the creation of cell phones that Peter hated, it was that cursed timing the teenagers of the pack had. 

Locked away in the room with Derek, the two men had been…well...enjoying the alone time the search for prom had granted them. Being perfectly honest, the older Hale could have spent the rest of the afternoon straddled over the alpha, devouring Derek’s mouth with heated kisses. But no. Mid-kiss, mixed in with quiet moans and not-so-subtle body movements, Derek’s phone began ringing. Pulling away with a groan, Peter’s glowing eyes faded to their natural blue color. “It wouldn't be too much to assume we can ignore that, would it?” he asked in a breathless voice. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Maybe you could, Peter. I’m not allowed to. And it’s my phone ringing.” The alpha nudged at his uncle, who sat up correctly and grabbed the phone, handing it to him. A slight chuckle escaped him as he slid his thumb across the screen. “Yeah, Stiles.” He said, his voice sounding a little out of breath to Peter as the older male sat back with a smile. 

“Hey, Derek, question.” The hyperactive teen said in an excited voice. “Which would look better on Scott; blue or grey?”

“Wait, what?” Derek replied, a look of confusion and irritation crossing his features. Had he really been interrupted for this completely ridiculous inquiry? A part of him wished he could reach through the phone and literally bash the teen’s head in. He could think of several things more important to him at the moment than what color would look better on the other alpha. Or rather…several things involving the man currently atop him. 

“Are you seriously asking me to repeat this question?” Stiles demanded. His voice raised in pitch, and from his end of the phone, Derek had to silence Peter with a look. “Tell Peter I said to shut up and make pizza or something.”

“Yeah, I’m not going through that fiasco again,” Peter mumbled, gaining a slapped arm from his nephew. Rolling his eyes, the older Hale reluctantly rolled his body from atop Derek’s and laid on the bed, watching Derek quietly.

“Put him in whatever Erica chooses.” Derek grumbled, clearly frustrated. “She’s his girlfriend. Shouldn't you be picking something out for yourself?”

“Yeah, well, Lydia decided that since Isaac and I are both going alone that she was picking our outfits. And I swear to god, if you or your uncle laugh at me, I’m gonna find a way to stab you both with silver.” The teen was clearly not comfortable with the idea of his own clothes for the social event of high school proportions, but Derek kept his mouth shut about it. 

“Well, tell Scott that Erica can choose his outfit and leave it at that.” The Hale alpha said, rolling his eyes a little. “Is there anything of importance you need from me?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna stop at that one burger place just off Winchester Boulevard on the way back. Grab some dinner. You and Peter want the usual?” Stiles asked, and Derek could hear the rack of hangers clicking. Stiles must be looking through dresses. The question did put off the Hale alpha and he looked at Peter, who gave a shrug. 

“Sure, get the usual.” He said, rolling his eyes. “Anything else?”

“Don’t expect us home until like eleven. Lydia has like every dress in the damn store.” Stiles said with a laugh before hanging up.

Derek actually gave a sigh as he hung up and set the phone aside. “Maybe I should set it to where all the calls go to voicemail when we’re alone.” He commented. Letting his arm drape over his eyes, he gave a soft laugh when he felt the bed dip as the other male moved closer to him.

“You’re the only one who has that problem.” Peter murmured. “Although if it’s just the two of us, they may panic and blow the phone up with voicemail and texts. It’s almost sad how hypocritical teenagers can be.”

Derek didn’t have to ask, because he already knew who his uncle was implying. Allison Argent. For years since his temporary insanity, Peter had only been reminded and shunned by everyone in the pack for his mistake of killing one innocent. Derek felt a pang of guilt, knowing that for a while, he had been one of the ones doing the guilt trips. But Allison, who was the same age as most of the pack, had nearly killed three of their ranks and yet everyone just turned their heads like it was nothing. Looking back on it, Derek still wasn’t trusting of the huntress, because at least his mate had had a decent alibi. The Argent girl’s only excuse was it wasn’t my fault. As if saying that made it any better that she’d nearly killed his pack like her aunt had done. His brain was dragging him down a dark road, and he was almost ready to shut down entirely when he was pulled out of it by the slightest touch on his side. Blinking, the distance in grey eyes faded and he looked at Peter, who gave a smile. 

“There you are.” The former alpha said softly. When the young Hale’s face gave a confused expression, he gave a light laugh. “You were letting yourself get stuck again, Derek. I had to bring you back somehow.” He leaned his head to rest it on the alpha’s shoulder, right hand drawing absent doodles on the bared skin of his nephew. “It worked.”

“Maybe because you’re my anchor?” Derek teased softly. It hadn't been hard to say it once it was clear that his bond with the older male was a great deal more important than just pack or family. 

Peter gave an absent shrug. “Maybe. Like the zoo?”

“I thought we agreed to never bring that up again as long as we lived.” Derek said, although the faintest curve of a smile perked his lips. He looked down at the older Hale as the beta looked up.

“Derek, I make sure no one else does it, but every so often I will have to remind you that if I had stayed home like you were so determined, you would have killed someone.” Peter laughed, adjusting just enough to steal a soft kiss. That simple contact seemed to have reminded Derek of something and the beta quickly found himself pinned down. Arching a brow, blue eyes looked at where the alpha was holding his wrists. “Is that necessary?” he inquired, blue eyes looking back at the other man. 

Derek gave a half shrug, not releasing his hold as he leaned in to kiss at the bare shoulder. “Not really, but I could just as easily tie you down.” He replied, his lips trailing a soft line of kisses up Peter’s neck and nipping at the pulse of the other wolf. “So the choice is really yours.”

Peter gave a chuckle. “Like some rope would be able to keep me down long enough.” The smirk on his lips wasn’t so much an actual challenge as an answer to the question, and he knew the other wolf had understood when Derek’s grip on his wrists tightened a considerable amount. Leaning his head back, he let his eyes fall shut as he felt the alpha’s teeth once more bite at his skin. A soft moan fell from him with another breathy chuckle. "There's my alpha," he breathed, his tone light but playful as he let his body arch up into the younger wolf with ease. 

A quiet chuckle parted Derek's lips, and he smirked against the warmth of his uncle's neck before rolling his hips down. "I didn't say you could talk." he said quietly. 

"Well pardon me, Mister Alpha." was what Peter wanted to say. What he actually said wasn't even English as he moaned and arched up, letting Derek take over as he simply enjoyed it.. Gods, how he loved this man. 

A few hours later, Derek lay contently, arm wrapped protectively around Peter's waist as he drifted off. "I love you," he breathed almost silently, where only his mate could hear him. Closing his eyes, he felt he warmth along his forearm as Peter's hand trailed on his skin. "More than anything. You know that right?"

"I do know it." Peter murmured, already dozing in the warm embrace of his nephew. "Now and always. " Rolling so he could face the younger wolf, he reached up to run his fingers over Derek's cheek. "And I will never leave you. But right now, we need sleep before you have to call the pow wow." He laughed softly, knowing by Derek's groan that in a way, he had ruined the moment. But he wouldn't complain because a moment later, Derek was tugging him in and holding him like a lifeline.


	3. Preparation

The familiar sound of the Jeep reaching the windows had Peter stirring. Cracking one eye cautiously, he listened to gauge where exactly the group was. They hadn't parked yet from what he could tell, but he knew it would be important to be awake when they arrived through the door. He stretched ever-so-slightly, glancing at the small clock that read 11:45 pm before leaning in to nip at Derek's pulse. "Derek, time to get up. The pack is home." 

Derek groaned, a soft sigh passing his lips as he adjusted to try and hide his face in the pillow that still smelled like sex and the scents of the two of them. "Do we have to?" he asked, turning his head enough to open his eyes and look at his uncle. 

Peter gave the other male a droll look. "Yes, we do. We already talked about this." he added, moving to trail kisses along the bare skin of his mate, hands roaming Derek's side as he hummed quietly. "Come on, they'll be up here soon." he urged. When he got a silent, almost half-pleading look, Peter smirked. "We can always have them walk in on us?" 

The words had Derek rolling his eyes. Yeah, that was the perfect way to confess to his betas - and the McCall pack - that the implication of Stiles' inquiry just an evening prior was true. "Fine, let's get up." he sighed, moving to sit up. Pushing back the blankets, he leaned in to kiss Peter properly. "Just behave? I want to be the one to tell them. I just need you with me so I can do it with more...finesse." 

"I'm not going to leave, Derek. I swear," the older wolf promised, kissing back with a smile. "I'm going to be right beside you." He reached up, carding his hand through dark tresses before he stole one last kiss. "Come on." he half-rolled from the large bed, moving to pull on a pair of silk looking pajama pants and a dark grey v-neck shirt. He gave pause briefly as he watched Derek dress before heading to the door. Opening it and stepping out, he sensed rather than felt that his nephew was close by. It wasn't hard these days, there was a kind of charge between them that could buzz for up to a day after any particularly prolonged and/or heated encounter together. Peter liked the sensation, if he was being honest. It gave him a sense of belonging he had lost for a very long time. He moved carefully towards the bathroom, slipping in and closing the door for a few minutes to splash his face and run a hand through his hair. With careful steps, he moved towards the kitchen from the hall just as the first of the teens entered to loft. He wasn't surprised when Stiles and Isaac walked in arguing over Star Wars as if it were life's nectar. He chuckled and moved to grab a bottle of green tea from the fridge, blue eyes glancing to find where his alpha had gone. Finding Derek in the living room the older wolf started over to join him while listening to the teens argue. He found it amusing that Isaac and Stiles had this kind of constant arguing relationship despite him being able to catch the slightest scent of tension when the two were around each other longer than an hour. "How fruitful was your journey?" he asked, leaning back into the couch on the end closest to the chair where Derek always perched. 

"It went wonderfully, of course. Only the best for our pack and senior year." Lydia proclaimed as she walked into the loft as if she owned it. The oldest wolf rolled his eyes at the declaration, chuckling. "Don't mock me, Peter Hale." the banshee warned. "I'll make you attend as a chaperone."

"You want me to chaperone a bunch of hormonal teenagers on their biggest social event of high school?" Peter mouthed back, arching a brow that gained a huff of temporary defeat from the strawberry blonde before she was turning to Erica. 

"Come on, let's go get the dresses and we can try on all the accessories. And yes, I am going to do your hair." she said, urging the beta out and dragging Allison along. 

Peter glanced over at Derek, who was watching everyone almost distantly, a light smile on his lips. Stiles wandered over to the coffee table and began dividing food out. Peter found himself glancing over at his nephew several times. When at last the entirety of the two packs had entered the loft and were settled, Derek cleared his throat and Peter felt a nervousness shake the bond between he and his mate. It was time. 

"Everyone, we need to have a serious talk once dinner is finished." Derek's voice was serious enough that everyone stopped and slowly but surely turned to look at the alpha. A few of them looked concerned, but for the most part, there was a kind of stunned stillness before one of the betas, probably Stiles, began moving again. It seemed to break the trance and everyone went about their way, enjoying their meal before the conversation. The two Hales shared a small look and when none of the others were looking, Peter reached over to lay a hand on Derek's for the briefest of moments before drawing back as if nothing had happened. To anyone else, it was nothing, but Peter could feel that the reminder he was there was calming Derek down enough not to worry as much.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a drabble my best friend wrote on tumblr for me and it kind of sprung to life on its own. I'm very happy about it. But her story started it all, so go read it! http://archiveofourown.org/works/3648984


End file.
